


Memorable Night | Kyle O’Reilly

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ I have an idea for a Kyle O’Reilly/reader. The reader wins the nxt women’s championship and he surprises her in the ring by asking her to marry him. And they celebrate the engagement and the championship❜❜-shieldgirl18Pairings: Kyle O’Reilly x ReaderFeaturing: Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Roderick Strong, Vic, Beth, Wade Barret, Io ShiraiSummary: Y/n wins the NXT women’s championship, and Kyle proposes to her.WARNINGS: wrestling, fluff, kissing, proposals.A/N: hope you love it! Requests for WWE are open. Got A Kyle O’Reilly or UE or WWE request? Send it in.y/f/n= your full name
Relationships: Kyle O'Reilly/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Memorable Night | Kyle O’Reilly

“You got this Y/n.” Kyle spoke encouraging you. As you used the ropes to stand up. Slightly leaning against the corner. Sweat covering your forehead. Breathing heavily. While Roddy and Bobby yelled insults at Io who was also leaning on the ropes. Trying to catch her back.

“End this, y/n.” Adam practically yelled at you. Making you nod your head. Summoning up enough strength to not lean against the corner. But before you could move Io came running towards you. Ready to do a corner double knee strike. The guys quickly yelled for you to move. Which you did. Making Io collide into the corner.

“Oh, Io went for a corner double knee strike, but ended up getting caught in the corner.” Vic spoke.

Io was slightly stunned, her knees aching. You quickly jumped onto her back. Putting your arm around her neck. While the other one was across your wrist. Holding it in place. Your legs wrapped around her. As you tighten your grip.

Io thrashed about. Trying to break the hold. Desperately clawing at your arm. But you just held on tighter.

“Y/n’s got that sleeper hold locked in tight.” Vic spoke

“Io is desperately turning to pry the arms of y/n off of her.” Beth spoke.

“It isn’t looking good for Io.” Barret spoke.

“Tap out.” Bobby screamed.

“Yeah tap out.” Roddy taunted her. As she started to lose all energy. Desperately turning to get free but failing every time. A few more seconds later she tapped your arm frantically. Making the referee signal the bell keeper to ring the bell.

The undisputed era’s theme started to play.

“The new NXT women’s champion, y/n.” The ring announcer announced.

You quickly pulled away from Io, getting off of her. Io fell. The ref raised your hand, then let go of it going to check on Io.

Roderick quickly snatched the NXT women’s championship off the poor guy who was going to hand it to the ref. Roddy made his way into the ring. As well as Adam and Bobby.

Kyle quickly entered the ring. Rushing over to you. Wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer to him. Pressing kisses against the top of your head.

“I am so proud of you, babe.” He beamed. Hugging you even tighter. As you hugged back. Tears slightly pricking your eyes.

“Y/n is the NXT women’s champion.” Vic spoke.

“I have something for you.” Kyle spoke. Pulling away from you. You gave him a confused look. Looking at Adam, Roddy, and Bobby for answers, as they crowded Kyle and you. All three of them just shrugged their shoulders looking just as confused as you were. Kyle dug through his pocket. Pulling out a tiny small box. You let out a gasp. As well as the rest of the rooster, that where in the crowd, as well as Beth.

“Wait, a minute is he going to propose to her?” Vic spoke.

Kyle got down on one knee making you cup your hands over your mouth in shock. Your heart rate speeding up.

“y/f/n, I love you so much, I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?” Kyle asks. Opening the box up. Revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

“Really?” You gasped out. Making Adam, Bobby, and Roddy chuckle.

“Yes, really.” Kyle chuckled.

“Yes.” You shouted. Wrapping your arms around Kyle. Knocking him slightly off his feet. But he recovered. Kyle wrapped his arms around you. While the guys cheered on. The rest of the rooster cheered as well.

After you pulled away from him. Kyle nervously slides the ring onto your fourth finger on your left hand.

“I love you.” You beamed.

“I love you more.” Kyle spoke. Placing his hands on the side of your face. He quickly leaned down and kissed you passionately. Both of you heard ‘Oh’s’, whistling, and congratulations. Adam, Bobby, and Roddy whistling and clapping loudly.

“Oh wow.” Vic spoke.

“This is a memorable night for y/n, first becoming the NXT women’s champion and now getting engaged, all on the same night.”

“Definitely.” Barrett spoke.

Kyle pulled away from you. Then pressed a kiss to your forehead before hugging you. Adam, Bobby, and Roddy, quickly came over to Kyle and you, wrapping their arms around Kyle and you, in a group hug. Congratulating the both of you. You were on cloud nine…


End file.
